


Super Star-crossed Lovers

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, 超星星学园 | Super Star Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: 'Romeo & Juliet's opening sonnet rewritten for the true (Super) Star (Academy) crossed lovers: Adam Li & Shen Hao.
Relationships: Adam Li/Shen Hao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Super Star-crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musebeliever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musebeliever/gifts).



> It's super exciting to have contributed 50% of fics for a specific fandom tag with one single fic (and 100% of English-language contributions to the tag). XD

Two school gangs, both with a total lack of dignity,   
In Super Star Academy, where we lay our scene,   
From crocket competition break to new rivalry,   
Where schoolyard dirt makes white shorts unclean.  
  
It’s kinda weird that out of these two foes   
Only Adam Li is aware of their strife;   
Fortunately Shen Hao won’t turn up his nose   
And takes up Fang Tian Ze’s hatchet, or mallet, or knife.  
  
The fearful passage of their tragic love,  
And of the Ophiuchus yeeting Wan Shi Cun into the sky,   
Which, again, was very weird, kind of,   
Is bound to make the audience either laugh or cry.  
  
Either way, settle in for a ride that is bound to be wild,  
And witness the love of these two disaster queers who are still but a child.


End file.
